The present invention relates to the oral administration of drugs and dietary supplements, including nutraceuticals. The effectiveness of drugs and dietary supplements is in part a function of their bioavailability following oral ingestion or anal adsorption. Generally, the term bioavailability is the fraction of, and rate at which, an administered dose of unchanged drug is adsorbed through the lining of the alimentary canal into systemic circulation. Bioavailability for dietary supplements is similar, and is generally defined as the proportion of the administered substance capable of being absorbed and available for use or storage. In both pharmacology and nutrition sciences, bioavailability is measured by calculating the area under the curve (AUC) of the drug or dietary supplement concentration time profile.